


Guitar

by Bittersweet



Series: Summer One Shots [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Auston isn’t thrilled with hiring a new guitarist for their band.





	Guitar

“Dude, seriously! When are you going to get someone to replace JVR?” Kappy demanded dropping down onto the couch in Mitch’s garage and glaring at Auston.

“I thought you were putting an add out?” Willy asked looking up from his drums.

Auston looked away. “We don’t really need another guitar do we?”

“Uh yeah,” Kappy said. “We kinda do.”

The garage door opened and Mitch bounced in. “Did you tell them?” He asked excitedly.

“Tell us what?” Willy and Kappy stared at Auston.

“Matts! How could you not tell them? Guys, we meet this guy yesterday and he is totally the most amazing guitarist I have ever heard in my life!”

“He’s too old,” Auston objected.

“He’s not that old,” Mitch waved his hand dismissively. “Anyway he’s doing solo gigs right now and he’s playing at Bubble tonight. We thought we could go down there and if you guys like him maybe we could talk him into joining us!”

“That’s awesome!” Kappy high fived Mitch. “We’d better get practice started; he’s not going to want to join us if we sound sloppy!”

 

“Hey,” Willy said stopping Auston for a second outside of the club. “You okay?” Auston had seemed glum at practice and had actually shown up at Bubble late.

“Yeah fine,” Auston said. He stepped around Willy into the club.

Willy shook his head and followed him inside. Mitch and Kappy weren’t far ahead and it was easy for the four of them to regroup at a table to the left of the stage.

Bubble was a smaller club, popular because of the live music and the cozy, intimate atmosphere. Their excellent food and drinks didn’t hurt either.

Mitch waved at the bartender and in a few minutes one of the waiters was bringing them their usual drinks.

“Wings are on the house,” Zach told them with a grin. “Patty’s orders. Seems weird to have you guys in the crowd instead of onstage.”

“We gotta give the competition a chance once in a while.” Kappy snagged a wing. The lighting dimmed and a tall, dark haired man walked out into the spotlight where everything was set up, ready for him

Zach laughed. “You guys have fun tonight, just wave if you need anything.” He headed back to the bar.

“Hi John!” Mitch stood up and waved at the stage.

The guy, John, glanced over and returned Mitch’s wave with a shy half smile.

Willy glanced at Auston. He was sitting in stony silence, staring at the half empty drink in his hand instead of at the stage. Willy looked uneasily back at the stage where John had just started his first number. Mitch was right, he was amazing on the guitar and a decent singer, and Willy was swept up in the music.

“Come on,” Mitch said jumping to his feet when John announced he was taking a quick break. “Let’s go backstage!”

“Auston? You coming?” Willy asked, frowning as he noticed the number of bottles Auston had gathered in front of him. 

“No, you go ahead.”

Willy hesitated then followed Mitch and Kappy.

“That was a great set John,” Mitch was saying when Willy showed up. “This is Kappy, Willy, and...” Mitch stopped short. “Where’s Auston?”

“He uh was worried we’d lose our table.” It was a dumb excuse and he could tell Mitch didn’t buy it. “You should go talk to him,” he said as Kappy quizzed John.

 

Mitch headed back to their table, worrying about Auston. He hoped he was feeling all right. He stoped at the table and looked around. “Auston?” he said even though it was obvious he was nowhere around. Mitch sat down, Auston had probably just gone to the washroom.

“Hey Mitch,” Zach stopped at the table. “Is Auston okay?”

“Why?” Mitch asked standing up again. “Did something happen?”

“No, I don’t know. I bumped into him on his way out and he seemed kind of upset...”

“Thanks Zach!” Mitch ran out of the club and looked around. “Auston!” He shouted, seeing a familiar figure walking down the street. Auston didn’t stop and Mitch ran to catch up. 

“Hey,” he said when he reached Auston’s side. “What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing,” Auston said not looking at Mitch. “I’m sorry, I’m not going to be much fun tonight, but you should head back to the club.”

“No, Auston please, tell me what’s wrong?”

Auston shook his head.

“Please?” Mitch repeated catching Auston’s hand.

Auston sighed and looked over at Mitch. “I’m jealous.”

“What?” Mitch gaped at him.

“Since we met him it’s been John this and John that and I just..”

“You’re jealous of _John?_ But he’s old!”

Auston laughed. “He’s not that old. But thanks.”

“Auston, you have nothing to be worried about. You’ll always be my favourite everything.”

“I know.” Auston kissed him. “But it’s nice to be reminded.”

“So, I think Willy and Kappy can finish reviewing John’s music on their own,” Mitch said. “Care to come back to my place? We can get in some late night practice.” He grinned suggestively and they directed their steps towards his house.


End file.
